The invention relates to a device for mounting a motor vehicle window, especially a windshield or rear window, into a frame comprised of the frame side portions disposed on either side of the window, an upper frame portion and a flange portion for retaining the window, said window being in engagement with the flange portion through an elastic sealing strip, the associated edge of the window being embraced from all sides by at least two flange portions, and the window panel fitted within the flange portions being fixed into position by retaining elements acting upon the lower edge of window panel.
A mounting arrangement of this type for use with motor vehicle windows has been disclosed in German Pat. DE-PS No. 27 23 255. According to this patent, a window having a sealing strip secured to its edge is inserted by making use of its conical configuration into the flange portion engaging the window's peripheral edge such that it is positioned a predetermined distance below its final position, said flange portion being formed of side portions which are also of conical configuration and of an upper portion. The window is subsequently urged upwardly into its final position and then fastened by means of a lower flange portion. The lower window flange is detachably connected to the associated body panel and is adapted, after removal of the fastening means or prior to the tightening thereof, to be moved in the direction of the plane of the window. However, the lower window flange is not a suitable means for adjusting the window together with the sealing strip attached thereto inside the flange portions of the window frame, and it is therefore relatively difficult to compensate for dimensional tolerances that may be encountered.